HNKNA - Cinta Yang Penuh Dengan Keju
by Nakamura Yuuichi
Summary: Pierce adalah salah satu Role Holder yang paling dibenci di Wonderland. Apa yang akan terjadi saat Jackie memutuskan untuk berteman dengan tikus kecil yang imut ini? Bagaimana Pierce akan bereaksi pada 'detikan' yang belum pernah ia dengarkan sebelumnya ada di dada Jackie? Pierce X Jackie


Cerita ini punyanya peekodemeeko12. Aku cuma nerjemahin karyanya dan aku sudah minta izin ke author bersangkutan :)

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya yang bahasa Inggris, cerita ini judulnya HNKNA – Cheezy Love by peekodemeeko12. Pairingnya sama Pierce!

Ini cerita SI atau Self-Insert. Bagi kalian yang nggak tau maksudnya, ini cerita yang masukkin karakter buatan sendiri ke cerita aslinya. Di cerita ini, karakter masukan dari peekodemeeko12 bernama Jacqueline Penske. Singkatnya Jackie.

Dia cewe. Sekitar 18 tahun dan seorang engineer. Di kamus artinya insinyur, tapi nggak, dia lebih seperti mekanik yang ngebenerin mesin-mesin gitu. Dia punya bengkel di dunia asalnya sebelum dilempar Peter ke Wonderland. Dia punya kunci inggris dan violin yang sangat ia sayangi yang menjadi kenang-kenangan dari dunia asalnya.

Main ke akunnya dan baca cerita-cerita peekodemeeko12! Recommended banget!

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _ **: Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice bukan milik author. Plot dan karakter di cerita ini juga bukan milik author. Author cuma nerjemahin aja.**_

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

"GGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" teriak sang tikus saat Boris mengejar mangsanya itu di jalanan. Aku menghela napas dan menjedukkan kepalaku yang pusingnya bukan main ke mesin yang rotornya sudah tidak pada tempatnya lagi. Seriusan? Lagi? Sumpah deh itu kucing. Aku noleh dikit udah ngejar tikus itu ke mana-mana. Siapa namanya? Pierce? Aku mencoba mengabaikan mereka saat teriakan itu semakin kencang ditambah beberapa suara keras seperti prangg! dan brak! Seperti sesuatu pecah dan terjatuh. Sepertinya Boris benar-benar bersemangat hari ini. Aku berdeham kesal dan melemparkan rotor itu ke tanah. Mana bisa konsentrasi kalau begini terus! Aku berjalan ke sebuah belokan di gedung terdekat dan menunggu mereka lewat. Aku menghela napasku saat suaranya semakin keras.

Sekarang-!

Aku melompat keluar dari tempat ku bersembunyi dan menangkap si tikus kecil. Dia menjerit dan memberontak dalam genggamanku, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Aku memegangnya dengan erat, melingkarkan tanganku ke tubuhnya, tapi hampir tidak bisa menahan gerakannya. Untuk ukuran lelaki yang cukup kecil seperti dirinya, ternyata dia cukup kuat juga.

"Oh? Kau menangkapnya!" teriak Boris, menghampiri dari belakang. Pierce menjerit dengan air mata berkumpul di ujung matanya dan masih mencoba memberontak di genggamanku.

"Bisa diam tidak sih?!" bentakku. Pierce diam membeku saat menatap mataku. Setetes air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang kecil dan imut dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku, menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundakku.

Tunggu, imut?

"Kucing itu menyeramkaa~n!" isaknya. Aku menepuk lembut kepalanya dengan sedikit lemas dan memicingkan mataku ke si kucing yang senyam-senyum di belakangnya.

"Boris! Berhenti membuat keributan! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan semua teriakan itu!" omelku sambil memeluk si tikus kecil di genggamanku. Wajah Boris tetap tersenyum, memainkan ekor Pierce dengan menarik-nariknya lembut.

"Aku tak tahan. Kucing kan mengejar tikus. Itu aturannya."

"Persetan dengan aturan! Lakukan di tempat lain!" aku mengomelinya dengan kasar atas kebodohannya itu. Boris merajuk.

"Buuu~ Tidak seru tahu. Di sini lebih seru karena banyak orang yang harus ia lewati sementara menghindari peluruku dan-"

"BERAPA KALI HARUS KU BILANG TIDAK BOLEH MENEMBAK ORANG?!" bentakku. Otaknya ini ke mana coba?!

"Aku tidak menembak mereka, aku membidik Pierce." Boris mengklarifikasi seperti hal itu akan membuatnya lepas dari omelanku.

"Kau bisa membunuh seseorang!"

"Aku hanya melirik mereka, mereka baik-baik saja." Aku memutar kunci inggrisku di tanganku, membuat Boris melesat pergi. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang ku rencanakan. Aku melemparnya pada kucing bodoh itu dan memandang dengan cemas saat ia menangkapnya dengan ekornya. "Datang dan ambil alatmu kalau sudah siap minta maaf karena mengganggu permainanku~" nyanyinya, melebur dalam keramaian.

"Boris tunggu-! Ugh, bagus." Sekarang aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Benar-benar bagus. Aku melirik ke gumpalan daging yang sesenggukan di pundakku dengan jijik. Dia membasahi bajuku dengan air mata dan ingusnya itu...ya sudahlah. Setidaknya ini baju kerjaku. "Hey, dia sudah pergi." Kataku, menepuk pundaknya. Dia berhenti menangis, melihat ke balik pundaknya untuk memastikan.

"Waw..." gumamnya. Lalu dia membalikkan kepalanya dna mencium pipiku. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak! Bagaimana kau mengusir kucing jelek itu? Itu luar biasa!" aku mematung di tempat sementara dia menghujani ku dengan pujian.

Cium.

Tadi itu ciuman.

Jenis ciuman yang uh...bibir-ke-pipi...seperti itu. Bu-bukan bibir-ke-bibir.

"Ah...sama-sama?" kataku, mencoba mendorong pergi perasaan tidak nyamanku barusan. Pipiku merona samar, mungkin itu caranya berterima kasih? Dengan ciuman di pipi? Tapi...ciuman...ciuman kan...

"Oh? Apa kau baik-baik saja chu~?" Ia bertanya, tangannya menyentuh dahiku.

"Dahimu hangat chu~" ia memberitahuku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"WAH-!" jeritku, mendorongnya menjauh. Pierce terkejut, pundaknya berdecit dan ia memutar badannya sedikit seperti akan lari, sementara matanya memerhatikanku dengan waspada. Aku tersandung ke belakang sedikit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja chu~?" tanya Pierce malu-malu, ia melangkah ke depan dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ah, ya-ya...A-Aku hanya terkejut. Itu saja." Kataku, mencoba menutupi rasa maluku. Ugh, seperti anak kecil saja...Dia membuatku terkejut, itu saja.

"Iyah, kucing itu menyeramkan..." kata Pierce. Lalu telinganya berdecit dan sekujur tubuhnya tegang sementara ia berkonsentrasi pada suatu area, memeriksa suara yang didengarnya dengan mata yang lebar sebelum kembali tenang. Tawa kecil terselip dari bibirku. Lucu...dia waspada padahal tidak ada apa-apa.

"Jackie..." suaranya berubah sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya sambil melihat ke bawah, seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi malu-malu. Perhatianku otomatis mengarah ke tikus kecil itu saat rona samar mewarnai pipinya.

"Ya?" jawabku dengan lembut, membuatnya merona lebih tua. Oh lucunya!

"A-Apa kau k-keberatan kalau aku ada di dekatmu untuk sementara? A-Aku takut Boris akan d-d-d-datang lagi dan-dan a-a-ku," ia terbata-bata, tidak berani menyelesaikan permintaannya yang memalukan. Tanpa sadar aku melingkarkan tanganku ke si tikus dan memberinya sebuah pelukan singkat. Lucunya! Seperti boneka teddy kecil yang minta dipeluk!

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawabku, menyukai tubuhnya yang kecil dalam pelukanku. Dia imut sekali~

"Benar chu~?!" ia bertanya, seperti sedikit terkejut dengan jawabanku.

"Iya! Tapi berjanjilah kau akan membantuku ya?"

"A-Akan ku coba!" katanya, wajahnya bersemangat. Aku tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya dan tanpa sadar memeluknya lagi.

Imut sekali!

‡

Tidak satu pun. Tidak ada satu pun yang benar, yang bisa Pierce lakukan.

Saat ku minta menyelotip beberapa kawat, dia malah menyelotip jari-jarinya ke kawat-kawat itu. Membuatku harus memotong sepuluh lapisan selotip sebelum dapat mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

Saat ku minta mengambilkan sebuah mur hex, dia menjatuhkannya tepat di kakinya sendiri. Membuatnya menjerit setinggi-tingginya, mungkin nada paling tinggi dari teriakan pria manapun di dunia.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak atas kesialannya itu. Lebih karena saking terkejutnya diriku, bukan karena aku senang melihatnya terluka. Bulir-bulir air mata berkumpul di mata Pierce sementara dia memegangi kakinya sambil merintih kesakitan. Aku tersenyum dan menepuk lembut pundaknya, merasa bersimpati padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masih bisa jalan?" tanyaku, melirik ke besi berat yang ia jatuhkan barusan.

"Y-Ya..." dia terbata-bata, dengan sempoyongan berdiri sebelum jatuh lagi. Aku meringis. Ah... Itu tidak terlihat baik-baik saja..

"Sini. Coba ku lihat." Kataku, berlutut di sebelahnya dan menaikkan sedikit celananya dan menganga melihat kakinya yang mulai membengkak. "Oh~ Itu tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Y-Ya.." gumamnya. Pipinya merona sangat merah karena malu dan terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Pierce? Ada apa?" aku bertanya. Mencoba memandang wajahnya dari sudut berbeda untuk melihat wajah imutnya dengan lebih jelas. Aku tidak tahan, dia imut. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri itu.

"A-A-Aku hanya membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk!" dia mengeluh, merasa frustasi. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar alasannya dan memeluknya erat. "Jackie?"

"Ya, kau mengacaukannya. Tapi tahu apa? Kau membuat hariku sangat menyenangkan. Jadi, terima kasih." Ya aku memang bermaksud memujinya. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca, tapi sebuah senyuman menyinari wajahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku ingin sekali punya asisten kecil kapan pun kau punya waktu luang." Aku menggodanya, mencubit hidungnya yang memerah. Dia mengerutkan hidungnya dan memejamkan matanya erat saat aku menarik lembut hidungnya. Lucunya~

"Benarkah?" ia bertanya lagi, penuh harapan.

"Iyya. Nah ayo kita ke dokterdan periksakan itu."

‡

"Ini buruk sekali!" eluh Pierce saat lampu-lampu menyala dan menyinari jalanan yang gelap. Aku tertawa kecil dan membetulkan peganganku padanya sementara dia bersandar di punggungku, terpaksa kugendong pulang ke tempatku.

"Apanya?" tanyaku, padahal aku tahu jelas apa yang dia maksudkan. Dia malu karena seorang perempuan membantunya. 'Harga diri lelaki' -nya atau setidaknya apapun itu – terasa terpukul keras hanya karena aku menggendongnya. Tapi aku tak tega; dia imut sekali sampai-sampai aku tak tahan memanjakannya!

"K-Kita baru saja bertemu dan – dan kau baik sekali padaku-!" aku meliriknya, sedikit terkejut. Baik sekali?

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan seorang teman."

"Teman?" ia bertanya, sepertinya merespon kata itu. Aku tertawa dan sekali lagi membetulkan posisi tanganku di kakinya; dia cukup berat juga rupanya, padahal badannya kelihatan kecil.

"Yap. Bukankah kita teman?"

"Teman...Aku belum pernah punya teman sebelumnya." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh dagunya sendiri.

"Seriusan?" tanyaku, merasa tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin...

"Ya. Kebanyakan orang teriak 'Ihh! Tikus!' atau 'Jangan dekat-dekat dia, dia itu tidak baik'. Chu~." Tidak baik? Pria kecil ini? Aku tertawa kecil.

"Ah, itu orang-orang bodoh.. Aku sendiri berpikir tikus menggemaskan." Kataku, dan tersenyum saat pipinya merona.

"I-Imut?!" ia berkata dengan mata membesar, benar-benar terkejut atas komentarku. Aku tertawa lagi. Dia lucu sekali.

"Tentu. Kita ini teman dan kau imut. Terima kenyataanya." Kataku dengan sedikit bernyanyi saat kami melewati gerbang.

"B-Begitu.." gumamnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Aku terkejut ketika sepasang bibir yang hangat menyentuh belakang leherku. "T-Terima kasih chu~." Bisiknya, mengalihkan pandangannya dengan rona pipi yang tebal. Hatiku retak mencoba menahan diriku sendiri untuk memeluknya sangat erat. Dia imut sekali! Siapa coba yang berpikir Pierce itu jelek? Dia itu imut sekali!

"Chu? Jackie, kau mau bawa aku ke mana?"

"Ya.. Karena aku tidak tahu tempat tinggalmu di mana, aku membawamu ke tempatku malam ini."

"A-Apa? Oh, tidak, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu seperti itu-!"

"Pierce, kita teman. Dan itu yang dilakukan teman." Aku menggodanya saat sampai di depan pintu kamarku. Aku berdeham dan menyeimbangkan badanku dengan satu kaki, menggunakan kaki satunya untuk menurunkan gagang pintu dan membuka pintunya. Anehnya, Pierce terus diam ketika aku berjalan ke tempat tidur dan menurunkannya di atas matras lembut itu.

"Kau bisa tidur di sini malam ini; aku akan tidur di sofa." Kataku sambil mengambil salah satu bantal dan selimut ekstra ke sofa.

"Apa?! Ah tidak, a – a tidak. Ma-ma-maksudku ini kamarmu dan – dan - !"

"Yep; kamarku, aturanku. Jadi, sebagai tamu, kau dapat tempat tidur, oke?"

"T-T-T-T-Tapi-!"

"Tidak ada tapi. Sudahlah Pierce. Tidak apa." Ucapku, menoel hidungnya. Lagi, wajahnya merona.

"K-Kau baik sekali...," ucapnya dengan rona yang menebal. Secara tidak sadar aku melingkarkan tanganku padanya untuk memeluknya lagi. Astaga, biasanya aku tidak senempel ini, tapi apa-apa saja yang imut memang terkadang membuat siapapun sedikit tidak waras. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia memelukku balik meski sedikit ragu-ragu, menerima keramahanku.

"Nah. Sekarang tidur." Kataku, melepaskannya. Seketika Pierce mencium pipiku.

"M-Malam." Katanya dengan senyuman hangat. Hatiku meleleh melihat senyum kecilnya itu dan ingin membuatnya tersenyum lebih. Ak-Aku merasa ingin mati astaga dia imut sekali-! Aku berbalik dan menahan perasaan aneh yang bergemelut di dalam diriku ini. Ah, ini buruk... Aku mengambil baju tidur dan menengok Pierce.

"Ini; kau bisa pakai ini malam ini dna besok aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mau." aku menawarkan. Lalu aku melemparkan padanya sebuah celana olahraga pendek yang sedikit kebesaran dan sebuah kaos berukuran besar yang kugunakan saat masa-masa selera fashion-ku menurun karena aku 'halangan'. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dengan satu set celana olahraga dan tanktop dan ganti baju.

"Malam Pierce." Sapaku dan menenggelamkan diriku sendiri pada pelukan sempit sofaku. Kakiku dengan mudah melewati tangan ujung sofa tapi aku tidak peduli; setidaknya aku bisa melihat pipinya yang merah itu. Ah...imutnya.

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi denganku dan teman baruku besok ya?

PIERCE'S POV

Telingaku berkedut-kedut cepat mendengarkan setiap bunyi kecil diluar. Gesekan-gesekan kecil; batang pohon yang tertiup angin. Dentingan-dentingan besi; mur-mur yang longgar. Setiap suara, tidak peduli sekecil dan setidak-penting apa, pasti ada sumbernya. Kudengarkan napas Jackie yan lembut, memberati telingaku dengan suatu suara yang belum pernah kudengarkan sebelumnya, bahkan dari Alice.

Detak jantung.

Aku turun diam-diam dari tempat tidur, tidak membuat sedikit pun suara yang bahkan telingaku sendiri bisa menangkapnya. Bertahun-tahun berlari dan bersembunyi membuatku ahli dalam bergerak dalam diam, meskipun masih pengecut dalam banyak hal lainnya Aku berjalan menjinjit ke sampingnya saat godaan itu semakin kuat. Aku mencodongkan tubuhku padanya, mendengarkan satu-satunya sumber suara kehidupan yang berdetak-detak itu. Terdengar bagai musik di telingaku dan aku secara tak sadar bernapas mengikuti iramanya, seperti menyembunyikan keberadaanku dari sebuah kecantikan yang dengan merdunya berbunyi. Jackie... Aku tersenyum lembut saat ingatanku akan dia yang mengusir kucing jelek itu. Dia sangat baik mau melindungiku...

Apa yang akan ku lakukan kalau dia tahu aku bekerja untuk mafia?

Badanku merinding memikirkan apa yang akan dia pikirkan. Bahkan Alice terkejut mengetahuinya. Apakah ia akan berpikir aneh-aneh tentangku? Apa kami masih bisa jadi 'teman'? Aku membaringkan kepalaku di dadanya, mencoba untuk sedekat mungkin dengan suara itu. Aku hanya punya jam yang berdetik-detik, dimana hatiku berada, tapi Jackie...

'Detik' miliknya berharga.

'Detik' ini tidak tergantikan. Jika suatu saat hilang, selamanya hilang. Sama sekali berbeda dari sebuah jam. Kami dapat tergantikan, tidak penting dalam skenario apapun. Bahkan kami pada pemegang peran pun tunduk pada hal semacam itu. Ku turunkan telingaku, merasakan diriku terlena pada suara 'detikan' hatinya. Banyak sekali... Berapa kali sudah ku mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri? Dan berapa kali sudah ku berpikir, 'oh, aku tidak bisa, tidak boleh. Siapa pun yang menggantikanku nanti akan membenciku karena membuat mereka menjadi si tikus bedebah yang menyembunyikan jam'. Aku menghela napas. Tapi Jackie...

Dia menyukaiku.

Dia benar-benar menyukaiku.

Aku merasa malu saat kulihat dia berusaha menyamankan dirinya sendiri di sofa kecil itu. Ku mengerutkan hidungku. Tidak. Kau yang dapat tempat tidur dan aku yang akan tidur di sofa. Ku selipkan tanganku pelan-pelan ke bawah tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya. Oh? Dia...cukup berat! Aku terhuyung ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di atas matras. Dia menarik napas dan membaringkan dirinya ke samping, bergumam sesuatu dan kudengar detakan jantungnya berubah. Oh? Detakannya berubah? Mengapa? Aku mendekatinya dengan penasaran dan menekankan telingaku ke dadanya. Sudah kembali normal. Apa jantungnya...rusak? Ketakutan membanjiriku. Jika jantungnya ber'detik' seperti itu, apa dia akan mati?! Seketika aku merasa sangat takut dan merangkak ke sampingnya, mendengarkan detakan jantungnya yang rapuh dengan protektif. Ah... Sudah ber'detik' dengan normal lagi... Itu bagus...

...

‡

Itu dia sekilas dari cerita peeko. Aku translate ini karena nganggur, dan aku udah minta izin kok ke author bersangkutan. :)  
Kalau ada yang ingin lanjut, aku bakalan translate-in lanjutannya.  
Mampir ke akunnya! peekodemeeko12/dot/fanfiction/dot/net


End file.
